


Extortion Prompt

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Extortion Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter should do extortion on Neal more often if it'll get him to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extortion Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> -As always, I don't own White Collar.

“But Peter, I don’t want to go into the Van!” Neal let out a long, noisy whine about the ‘Van’. Peter looked at him with a sense of annoyance. 

“Neal, you’re going. If you be good, and follow their rules and don’t steal anything, then I promise to…” He thought for a bit, and then he smirked. “I promise to take you out for dinner. Somewhere nice. Your choice. It can even be outside.” 

Neal didn’t ask to explain ‘outside’, they both knew what that meant, and as predicted, Neal’s eyes went wide. 

“But…but that’s extortion!” Neal protested, scowling at him-though he practically bounced at the idea of getting to go out. 

“Yes, and as long as it’ll get you to behave, I don’t have any problems doing a bit of extortion.” Peter smirked. Neal pouted. 

“Oh, fine. I’ll behave,” He sulked. “Can I at least get to do the coffee runs and such?” He pleaded. 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. You can do a max of three coffee runs, depending on how things go. But in the meantime, no pestering Diana or Jones. Absolutely no tormenting me with texts unless it’s an emergency. NO singing, stealing, or anything that can be construed as annoying. Otherwise, your chance to go ‘out’ is gone.” He said smugly. 

Neal sulked even more.

“You’re no fun at all.” He complained. 

“Think of it as a challenge.” Peter suggested. “The longer you behave, the more points you earn.” He added, on inspiration. 

Neal scowled. 

“You,” Neal began, and Diana grabbed Neal’s arm, and hauled him out of sight. 

Peter smirked at their retreating figures, deciding that he should do extortion more often.

Especially if it worked.


End file.
